The present invention relates to a baby trailer and more specifically, to a foldable frame structure for foldable baby trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,938B1 discloses a folding collapsible baby trailer, which allows the two vertical side frames and the trailer bar to be collapsed to reduce space occupation for storage or delivery. However, this structure of folding collapsible baby trailer still has drawbacks as follows:
1. When the vertical side frames are folded down and closely attached to the bottom frame, the collapsed vertical side frames with the bottom frame still occupy much storage space, and the bulky size of the collapsed folding collapsible baby trailer is inconvenient to carry by the user.
2. When a baby is sitting on the flexible seat, the gravity weight of the baby forces the flexible seat to curve downwards. During moving of the folding collapsible baby trailer on the road, the folding collapsible baby trailer has no means to protect the downwardly curved flexible seat from bumps, and the baby who sits on the flexible may be hurt accidentally.
3. When the folding collapsible baby trailer is collapsed and packed for exhibition in a distribution center, the protruding part of the packed folding collapsible baby trailer may huts people passing by accidentally.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a jogging stroller, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the frame structure for foldable baby trailer comprises a bottom frame formed of two side bars and a front bar and a rear bar, two wheels pivotally supported on the side bars of the bottom frame, two vertical side frames each having two bottom frame bars respectively pivoted to the side bars and an arched top frame bar pivoted to the bottom frame bars, a transverse top bar detachably connected to the arched top frame bars of the two vertical side frames, and a trailer bar pivoted to the front side of said side bar of the bottom frame and selectively locked between an extended position and a received position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bumper is detachably connected between the side bars of the bottom frame to protect the foldable baby trailer from bumps.